mechdragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Pirates
Background The pirates' home planet, Numan, had 90% of it's surface covered in water, with just one big contintent in the shape of a crescent moon, containing all terrestrial lifeforms. This land was divided in three empires ruled by three different totalitary regimes: * The Eternal Sun Empire in the south, ruled by The Party. * The Silver Islands on the east, ruled by The Pantheon. * The Iron Kingdom in the north, ruled by The Brotherhood. All three factions ended up destroying each other in a nuclear weapon clash that obliterated all life in the planet, except for the self-sustainable spaceships in orbit. With their world destroyed, the crew of one of these ships realized that they had achieved the firepower level to maybe take back Earth from the MechDragons, so they decided to use their high-tech spaceship to gather the strongest human descendants in the universe and reclaim their homeland. The spaceship: Numantia The space pirate ship was called Numantia in honor of their planet. Absorbing energy from gravity and near stars, represents a fully self-sustainable environment suitable for interstellar journeys The crew The space pirate crew is formed by five survivors of Numan planet. Nyx The captain of the ship. She was born in the Iron Kingdom, as Levar and Alistair. She escaped The Brotherhood and started living as a pirate a couple years before them. She has a determined attitude, and won't risk anything in the mission to take back Old Earth. Levar First mate and cook of the ship. He was the first one to join Nyx in the spaceship, after escaping from The Iron Kingdom. He's the captain right hand, and manages the food supply in the spaceship. Lucci The third one to join the crew. Born in the Eternal Sun Empire, he left the country after being sentenced to death for being the empress' lover. His good sight gained him the role of lookout, and he also helps Alistair with the guns. Alistair The fourth one to join the crew. He escaped The Iron Kingdom with Levar, but got captured again and sold as a slave. He is a skilled navigator and gunner, and "took the wheel" of Numantia as soon as he arrived. Koul Original from the Silver Islands, Koul acts as the ship medical practitioner. He was rescued by the crew from another pirate ship. The final test The objective of Numantia's journey is to re-take Old Earth, and for that this group of five survivors will travel through all the habitable planets they find in their way to gather the most powerful human descendants they can find, to fight the MechDragons. (Spoilers) One of the possible outcomes of the main storyline is this: the ship arrives to Old Earth and they discover that MechDragons have established there and build a civilization like they did once in Sauran. After examining the iron defense of the planet, our main characters admit that the only way to finish the dragons is to blow up the entire planet, losing their homeland in the process. Will you do it? What is more important, the prize or victory itself?Category:Storyworld